Die Macht der Liebe
by Lily Roe
Summary: James ist schon seit der dritten Klasse hinter Lily Evans her, gerade das Mädchen das ihn nicht Leiden kann. Dabei kann er doch jede haben. Doch ein Vorfall ändert die ganze Situation.


**[u]Und Tschüss![/u]**

**[b]Lily:[/b]**

**Ich ging den Gang entlang in Richtung große Halle mit meinen besten Freundinnen Alice und Nadine, wir waren von Anfang an miteinander befreundet und sind in den fünf Jahren nur noch mehr zusammen gewachsen.**

**Als wir die große Halle betraten und auf den Gryffindor Tisch steuerten, sah ich schmerzlich das nur noch Platz bei den Rumtreibern waren, die Rumtreiber bestehen aus Krone, Tatze Moony und Wurmschwanz wie sie sich selbst nannten. James Potter dem angeberischen, ich bin so cool und fahr mir ständig durch die Haare Macho und gemeinsam mit Sirius Black der Mädchenschwarm der Schule, dann gibt es noch Peter der nur ein Anhängsel von Potter und Black ist und Remus Lupin er ist der Stille in der Truppe und man kann mit ihm über alles reden, er ist der einzig vernünftige von den vieren.**

**Nachdem wir uns zu ihnen gesetzt hatten kam es gleich von Potter, der ein breites Grinsen im Gesicht hatte, "Hey Evans wie schön dich zu sehen."**

**"Potter lass mich in Ruhe.", antwortete ich barsch. "Nur mit der Ruhe, Babe!", kam es lässig zurück.**

**[i]Kann er mich nicht einmal in Ruhe lassen, der ändert sich nie. Was glaubt der eigentlich wer er ist.[/i]**

**"Na Evans da hat es dir die Sprache verschlagen bei solch Worten aus Jamies Munde.", sagte Sirius lächelnd wie immer. James boxte seinem Freund dafür in die Seite.**

**Danach war Funkstille keiner sagte mehr was, man hörte nur noch das laute Schmatzen von Sirius und ich sah ihn mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an.**

**"Sirius kannst du nicht mal leise essen."**

**"Nein so schmeckt es besser und lieber so als gar nicht.", warf er keck zurück und schmatzte mit Absicht noch lauter.**

**"Tatze kannst du nicht endlich mal aufhören das nervt!", jetzt mischte sich auch James ein.**

**"Sag mal Tatze wie kannst du nur so viel futtern?", fragte Nadine. Sirius machte schon den Ansatz zum sprechen.**

**"Er hat einfach einen großen Magen und der will gefüllt werden, hab ich Recht Tatze.", kam Remus Sirius zuvor. Dafür erntete er einen bösen Blick von Sirius. Doch wir lächelten Remus nur zu.**

**"Wo ist eigentlich Alice hin?", mir war plötzlich aufgefallen das sie weg war. "Musst du mich so anstarren Potter? Das nervt." ,fauchte ich Potter an**

**[i]Wie ich ihn doch hasse und ständig mit seinem breiten Grinsen im Gesicht. Argh! [/i]**

**Ohne die Antwort meiner Freundin abzuwarten stand ich auf und verließ die große Halle, wo mir Alice ins Gesicht viel die glücklich in Frank Longbottoms Armen lag.**

**[b]James: **

**[/b]**

**[i]Was hab ich den jetzt schon wieder falsch gemacht. Egal was ich tue oder sage immer werde ich von ihr angeschnauzt, aber ein Gutes hat die ganze Sache sie sieht echt sexy aus wenn sie wütend ist. Das blitzen in ihren Augen und wie sich dann die röte ihres Gesichts mit ihren Haaren beißt. Hach! Aber sie scheint mich wirklich zu hassen, ob das je etwas mit ihr wird?[/i]**

**Und wie als könnte Remus Gedanken lesen sagte er aufmunternd, " Das wird schon noch Krone."**

**"Lass den Kopf nicht hängen, Alter. Irgendwann wird sie merken das sie dich liebt.", tröstete Tatze seinen Besten Freund.**

**Und Nadine warf etwas in die Runde was neue Hoffnung gab: "Ich finde Sirius hat Recht. wenn ich mir Lily so ansehe dann denke ich öfter das sie es nur nicht wahr haben will das sie dich mag James. Und mir kannst du so etwas glauben ich kenne sie so gut wie mich selbst."**

**"Danke, Nadine", entgegnete James immer noch traurig, aber schon mit einem schelmischen Grinsen auf dem Gesicht. **

**Und so gingen auch sie, wie Lily aus der großen Halle in den Gryffindor Gemeinschaftsraum.**

**[b]Lily:[/b]**

**[i]Endlich Ruhe! Kein Potter der mich nach einem Date fragt und kein Black der blöde Sprüche klobbt. Einfach niemand der einem auf den Geist geht.[/i]**

**Doch leider hatte ich mich zu früh gefreut, denn da schwang auch schon das Portaitloch auf und herein kam wer kann es anders sein die Rumtreiber und eine freudig lachende Nadine.**

**Sie kamen direkt auf mich zu und Potter stand jetzt vor mir und fragte keck: "Gehst du mit mir aus, Evans?"**

**[i]Was fällt dem eigentlich ein ich würde nie mit ihm ausgehen nicht einmal, wenn er der letzte Mann wäre.[/i]**

**"Was glaubst du eigentlich wer du bist? Nein ich werde nie in meinem ganzen Leben mit dir ausgehen" ,fauchte ich ihn an, mit hoch rotem Gesicht und er konterte geschickt "Sag niemals nie, Lilyschatz."**

**Klatsch! Das war zu viel ich hatte ihm eine gescheuert, rannte in meinen Schlafsaal und schlug die Türe theatralisch zu. Derweil ließ ich einen verdutzten James Potter, der seine Hand an der Wange hielt, zurück.**

**Als ich oben war tat es mir schon wieder Leid eigentlich wollte ich nicht so fest zu schlagen.**

**[i]Aber er hat es verdient oder vielleicht doch nicht...ach was denk ich denn da er ist ein arroganter Macho. Schluss aus und Ende . Basta.[/i]**

**[b]James:[/b]**

**Ich stand noch eine Weile und starrte ihr hinterher. Doch als Tatze seien Hand auf meine Schulter legt und anfangen wollte mich zu trösten, ist bei mir die Sicherung durchgebrannt. Ich schrie ihn an "LASS MICH EINFACH IN RUHE TATZE!" und ging dann schnellen Schrittes aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum.**

**In mir kochte die Wut und die Trauer zu gleich.**

**[i]Wieso mache ich nur immer alles falsch?[/i]**

**Er lief ganz in Gedanken quer durchs Schloss, bis er mit jemandem zusammen stieß.**

**"Sorry hab nicht aufgepa...Lily?"**

**"Pass gefälligst besser auf wo du hin läufst Potter. Ach und ...", stammelte sie und schaute betreten zu Boden auf ihre Schuhe, wie schön die doch sein konnten.**

**"Was ist spuck's aus?", hakte James nach.**

**"Ich wollte...na ja ich wollte mich...wegen vorhin entschuldigen. Es war nicht fair von mir, dass ich dir eine Ohrfeige verpasst habe. Kannst du mir verzeihen?"**

**Ich musterte sie nun genau und sah dass ihr eine Träne über ihr Gesicht lief. Schnell nahm ich meine Hand und wischte sie sanft weg und sagte dabei liebevoll: "Natürlich werde ich dir verzeihen."**

**Sie blickte auf und fragte schüchtern: "Im Ernst du verzeihst mir?" "Ja, natürlich. Was wäre ich den für ein Mensch wenn ich dir nicht verzeihen würde."**

**"Da wärst du ein ganz herzloser Mensch. Ich danke dir dass du mir das verzeihst, das ist wirklich lieb von dir!"**

**[b]Lily:[/b]**

**[i]Was ist den jetzt los so einfühlsam hab ich ihn noch nie sprechen hören, er sah am Anfang auch ziemlich durch den Wind aus. Die Ohrfeige hat ihn wohl ganz schön mitgenommen. Armer James, irgendwie tut er mir ja auch leid und ich habe mich ja auch entschuldigt. Aber er bleibt trotzdem ein arroganter, egoistischer Macho. Auch wenn er gerade in keinster Weise arrogant oder egoistisch war.[/i]**

**Ich blickte nun auf und sah in diese rehbraunen Augen, jetzt verstand ich all die Mädchen die ihm hinterher rannte, man konnte sich so schön in ihnen verlieren. Und tatsächlich verlor ich mich in diesen liebevoll blickenden Augen. James kam immer näher und als er nur noch wenige Zentimeter von mir entfernt war, hörten wir ein Räuspern am Ende des Gangs. Wir schauten schlagartig in die Richtung aus der das Geräusch kam und sahen eine schwarze Gestalt, die nun ins Licht tritt.**

**Es war niemand anderes als...**


End file.
